


红裙

by nonoright23



Category: group - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonoright23/pseuds/nonoright23





	红裙

罗渽民的学校舞会要带女伴，于是哄骗李帝努戴上假长发穿上红色长裙陪他进场。  
李帝努不自在了一个晚上。  
爸妈出去旅游去了。到家后，李帝努扯掉假发和发网，想先把裙子脱下来却被罗渽民公主抱起。  
“我们做吧。”罗渽民吻了吻李帝努的耳朵。  
把人放在床上，罗渽民的手隔着衣料搔刮着李帝努的乳粒，欺上去舔吻李帝努眼角的那颗痣。  
“哥，好痒……”李帝努膝盖蹭着罗渽民，双手摸上罗渽民的西裤皮带。  
暖红色的法式长裙把李帝努皮肤衬得更加雪白。罗渽民从裙摆处伸进去，握住李帝努半翘的欲望撸动，惹得李帝努不住地喘息。同时他也摸到了罗渽民的。  
“舔舔它，Jeno，它因为你变得更大了……”  
两个人换了个姿势，李帝努乖巧的张开嘴含进肉柱，头上下动着。罗渽民把碍事的裙子撕开，将润滑液挤到手上，用中指刺入李帝努紧小的后穴。  
“唔……”因为含着罗渽民的柱身，李帝努只能发出模糊的呜咽声。  
“两根手指了哦。”  
罗渽民很想就这样插入掉进情欲的李帝努，但为了不让李帝努受伤只好忍着继续开扩。  
“Jeno，你屁股也动一动嘛……”罗渽民知道自家宝贝最听话了。  
迎合着身后的手指进入，李帝努前后摇晃着臀部，嘴巴也没有懈怠的吸吮着龟头。  
罗渽民用双手揉捏李帝努的屁股，啃咬穴边细嫩的软肉，还故意发出声响让李帝努的脸更加羞红。  
温柔地拍拍李帝努的臀肉，罗渽民将枕头放在李帝努身下垫着，扶着身下人的细腰慢慢进入只属于他的温热。  
“……哈……”李帝努头埋在枕头里，“渽民……呜……”  
“Jeno好紧……”罗渽民用力的操干着爱人，手指带着密穴分泌的汁液，模仿交媾似的在发出娇喘呻吟的小嘴里进出。李帝努像吸着棒棒糖一样舌头卷着罗渽民带茧的手指。  
“好大……嗯……喜欢……哥……”唾液从李帝努嘴角滑落，罗渽民抽出手指，身子向前咬上李帝努柔软的下唇。  
使坏的把阴茎从穴内抽出，只留下龟头在里面轻轻戳刺，李帝努不满的想把它吞得更深。  
“呜……你又……欺负我……”李帝努没有威慑力的瞪视在罗渽民眼里像是在娇嗔，在撒娇。  
“哥这就给你……”罗渽民又猛地插入，掌掴发颤的雪白臀肉。  
“嗯……太深了……”李帝努摇着头发出痛苦又愉悦的呻吟，汗珠顺着皮肤纹理滴落到被单上，“呜嗯……要去了……”  
罗渽民冲刺几下后抽出柱身，在李帝努湿滑的臀缝中上下动作，重新插入李帝努口中。  
李帝努的脸已经汗湿了，睫毛挂着汗珠混合着情欲的眼泪，吞吐着阴茎的模样纯真又淫荡，令罗渽民着迷的不行。  
罗渽民将射在李帝努的脸上的爱液用洗脸巾擦干净并抱着人去清洗。  
“哥，我们暑假去哪里玩……”  
“都可以，去你想去的地方。”  
“好……”  
怜爱的吻了吻累坏了的宝贝，罗渽民关了灯，两人相拥而眠，像小时候一样。


End file.
